


Access

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Fluff, Gaia Library, Gen, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Philip can access the Gaia Library. Nobody else can.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou & Philip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Access

Philip knew the Gaia Library. It had knowledge of the entire world, right there, ready for him to access it. For every subject.  
But Philip never saw anyone else do a lookup. Not even Shotaro. Whenever anyone else wanted information they...read a book. A real book. Or searched it up on the internet, not in the Gaia Library.

“Philip. I need you to look up-“  
“Why don’t you do it?”  
Philip’s tone wasn’t rude. It was more curious than anything else. Shotaro was still shocked.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Why don’t you do the lookup? I can help you. Here,” Philip started positioning Shotaro’s arms, handing him a book to hold.  
“What- Philip-“  
“Now close your eyes. Focus,” Philip instructed.  
Shotaro closed his eyes.  
“Now, what are you doing the lookup about? First keyword?”  
“Philip-“  
“A name! That should help narrow it down. Keyword: Philip. Did you have a surname in mind?”  
Shotaro sighed and opened his eyes.  
“Philip. I can’t access the Gaia Library like you can. Nobody can.”  
“Nobody?” Philip repeated. He could access it and navigate it easily.  
“No. Only you can access the Gaia Library and the knowledge it has.”  
“Really?” Philip’s confusion turned into amazement. “Only me? Nobody else?”  
“Only you.”  
Philip paused to think for a moment, but quickly returned.  
“I should teach you! I can help you learn to access the Gaia Library! Then we can both use it. And you won’t have to rely on me for lookups!”  
Shotaro watched as Philip went to do a lookup about how to teach someone how to do a lookup, probably.  
This would be interesting.


End file.
